zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry
Cherry (or Ancient Oven) is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is a modified Guidance Stone created through the research of Robbie and Jerrin who can be found in the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Biography According to Robbie's Memoirs, Cherry was originally the Guidance Stone he had brought with him when he turned the Akkala lighthouse into the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab during the Age of Burning Fields. While working on creating ancient soldier gear for Link, Robbie came up with the idea of automating the process and modified the Guidance Stone into a machine which he dubbed "Cherry" after the first girl he ever loved. The automation process proved to be a success enabling Cherry to convert ancient materials obtained from Guardians into ancient soldier gear. Eventually, Robbie came up with the idea to remodel Cherry with artificial intelligence and the ability to speak, but it proved too complex for him to complete so he put the idea on hold. When Robbie was 90 years old, Jerrin who had studied under Purah was sent to Robbie's lab to assist the old Sheikah in his research. Jerrin proved more than capable, even managing to rework and complete Robbie's redesign of Cherry. After her redesign Cherry could speak better than any machine Robbie had ever heard and proved to be very helpful. However Jerrin who had married Robbie by this point, became irrationally jealous of her husband's interactions with Cherry and eventually revealed these feelings to her husband. Robbie surmised that Cherry's namesake may have been the source of his wife's jealously and uneasiness, though it may have also been due to Robbie relying on Cherry more . To please his wife, Robbie restored Cherry to her original mechanical way of speaking and from then on, Robbie choose to refer to Cherry as simply "Ancient Oven" to avoid upsetting his wife, though due to his age he occasionally slips up and refers to the Ancient Oven as Cherry, though fortunately Jerrin does not hear him say it as she is never seen getting upset. According to Robbie, Jerrin has a habit of getting angry and throwing things whenever she hears him refer to the Ancient Oven as Cherry. However by the time Link awakens, the Blue Flame that powered the Furnace of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab which powers both Cherry and the lab's Travel Gate goes out and Robbie is unable to relight it due to his age. As their son Granté had left the lab to see the world and Jerrin refused to relight the furnace due to her jealousy, Robbie was unable to restore power to Cherry. In this state, Link finds she can barely speak and is unable to make Ancient Soldier Gear until the lab's furnace is relit by Link. Appearance & Personality Cherry resembles the head of a japanese Dogū figurine and is similar to the Gossip Stones created by the Sheikah that existed in Hyrule in the past though is depicted as being more advanced, mechanical, and has two eyes. A Sheikah eye symbol is located on the door-like portion of her body which also functions as Cherry's mouth as it moves when she speaks. As a result of Robbie restoring her to her original mechanical way of speaking she speaks in a robotic manner causing her speech to be peppered with robotic sounds. She has an odd verbal quirk of referring to anyone who's name she is unfamiliar with as "FamiliarNameMissing", presumably because the lack of a familiar name for said person in her database results in an error that is the cause of this odd verbal quirk. However this error does not interfere with her primary function of creating Ancient Soldier Gear. Presumably, Robbie was unable to add Link's name to her database, thus explaining why she lacks a familiar name for him. Despite her verbal quirks, she is friendly and helpful. Before Robbie restored her old way of speaking, her speech was like that of a real person (and presumably a Gossip Stone) thanks to Jerrin managing to implement Robbie's redesign plans. However her newfound speech and Robbie's reliance on her caused friction in his marriage due to Jerrin's irrational jealousy of Cherry who was named after Robbie's first love. It is unclear if Cherry is consciously aware of Jerrin's jealousy and the trouble she has caused in her creator's marriage. It is however implied she got along with Granté who often helped relight the Furnace for his father indicating he didn't become bias to her despite the friction her existence caused in his parents marriage. Granté even later became a merchant dealing in armor not unlike Cherry. Given both Jerrin and Robbie both worked on Cherry's development she could be seen as akin to a robotic elder sister to Granté. Shop After lighting the lab's furnace during "Robbie's Research", Link can have Cherry forge ancient equipment using Guardian Parts in exchange for Rupees which Robbie explains are necessary to fund his research. Interestingly, once her power has been restored Link can have her forge equipment without talking to Robbie or completing "Robbie's Research" (which is only completed after Link speaks to Robbie after restoring Cherry) as long as he has the necessary Rupees and Guardian Parts. In addition to Guardian Parts and Rupees, Arrows are required to forge Ancient Arrows. Along with the Fang and Bone, it is one of the only Shops in Hyrule that sells melee weapons. Additionally all Ancient melee weapons, bow, shield, and Armor are available by default thus unlike the Fang and Bone, Link does not have to complete any Divine Beasts. It should also be noted that despite its name the Ancient Battle Axe cannot be forged by Cherry as it is not Ancient Soldier Gear, as it considered part of the "Guardian" series weapons which are ancient weapons obtained from defeated Guardian Scouts. Link can purchase additional Ancient weapons, bows, shields, and armor as long as he has available space in his inventory, thus the shop to replenish his supply of weapons, shields, and bows as they are all powerful and durable. Additionally the Shop is the only place where Link can obtain the "Ancient" Armor set (Ancient Helm, Ancient Cuirass, and Ancient Greaves) which grants the Guardian Resist Up bonus that reduces damage from Guardian lasers and ancient weaponry. The armor set also grants the Ancient Proficiency set bonus which increases damage caused by Link's "Ancient" and "Guardian" weaponry though all three set pieces must be upgraded to at least Level 2 to access the set bonus. However each piece of the Armor set costs 2,000 Rupees (6,000 Rupees for the whole set) and large amounts of Guardian parts to forge, though it is a good investment as it is the ideal armor for combating Guardians. See also * Gossip Stone * Guidance Stone * Moonlight Merchant * Sheikah Stone Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Shops